Machtet
'''Machtet, '''auch '''MachtetJetzt, '''ist ein deutscher Youtube Pooper. '''Machtet '''trat am 26.12.2012 dem Onlineportal Youtube bei. Bereits zwei Tage später veröffentlichte er sein Erstlingswerk. Besondere Bekanntheit erlangte er mit seinem drei-teiligem Helden-Epos um den deutschen Tierfilmer Andreas Kieling, welches rund 3/4 seiner Aufrufe ausmacht, die sich bereits auf über 700000 berufen. Da es rechtliche Probleme mit dem zweiten Teil der Reihe gab, musste dieser entfernt werden, woraus zu schließen ist, dass die eigentliche Anzahl an Aufrufen nochmals deutlich höher sein dürfte. Insgesamt hat Machtet neun Videos hochgeladen, die alle im fünf-stelligen bis hin zum sechs-stelligen Klickbereich angelangt sind. Rückzug und Comeback Im Juni 2013 erhielt Machtet für zwei seiner Werke eine Datenschutzbeschwerde einer Einzelperson sowie eine Copyright-Beschwerde der ARD in Kombination mit der Aufforderung, die beanstandeten Videos binnen 48 Stunden zu löschen oder die rechtlichen Folgen zu tragen. Konkret beliefen sich die Beschwerden auf folgende Werke: * Der Spuksucher sucht den Spuk * Andreas Kieling II - Die Rückkehr zum Weisensee hierbei wurden all diejenigen Szenen beanstandet, die den "Spuksucher" (Henning Christoph, einen deutscher Ethnologen) zeigten, was die Vermutung nahelegt, dass es sich bei besagter "Einzelperson" um eben jenen Mann gehandelt haben dürfte. Folglich entschied sich Machtet kurz vor Fristablauf schweren Herzens dazu, die beanstandeten Videos zu löschen. Diese Niederlage machte ihn so wütend, dass er nur wenige Tage später ein Protestvideo mit dem Titel "Aus gegebenem Anlass - das mysteriöse Verschwinden des Spuksuchers" und zusätzlich eine leicht verfeinerte Version des Spuksuchers ("Der Spuksucher sucht immer noch den Spuk") hochlud. In ersterem Video verarbeitete Machtet seinen Ärger über das Vorgehen der ARD auf humoristische Weise, machte aber auch vor beißender Medienkritik nicht halt. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die neuen Videos hielten sich nur wenige Tage, bevor auch sie mit einer Datenschutz- und Copyrightbeschwerde belegt wurden, was Machtet erneut dazu zwang, sie zu löschen. Mittlerweile kann man sämtliche Videos jedoch wieder unter dem Re-Upload-Kanal "Machtets Rumpelkiste" abrufen. Aber auch andere User haben die Videos erneut hochgeladen. Am 29. August 2013 meldete Machtet sich nach einigen Wochen der Abwesenheit wieder mit dem Werk "Merkel und das liebe Stimmvieh" zurück. Dieses knüpfte thematisch an sein Werk zu Angela Merkels Neujahrsansprache 2013 an und schlägt wieder einen eher politisch-satirischen Tonfall an. Dieses Video sollte für fast zwei Jahre sein letztes gewesen sein. Durch die Copyright-Strikes, die ihn fast seinen Kanal kosteten, sah er sich derart in seiner Kreativität eingeschränkt, dass er sich bis auf weiteres zurückziehen wollte - zumindest bis die Frist für die vorherigen Copyright Strikes abgelaufen war. Hinzu kam, dass er seinen bis dato schon recht weit fortgeschrittenen vierten Teil der Andreas-Kieling-Reihe nun nicht mehr fertigstellen konnte, da dessen Handlung wohl sehr stark mit Szenen des Spuksuchers verknüpft war. Sehr wahrscheinlich hätte das Video wieder gelöscht werden müssen, hätte Machtet es so veröffentlicht, wie ursprünglich geplant. Da er auch nach umfangreicher Umstrukturierung nicht zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war, verwarf Machtet den vierten Teil schließlich gänzlich. Gleichzeitig blieb ihm immer weniger Zeit für neue Ideen, da sein Studium seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Ob es noch weitere Gründe für seine lange Pause gab, ist nicht bekannt. Im Juli 2015 kündigte Machtet schließlich sein Comeback an, präsentierte sich mit neuem Logo und Kanaldesign, was den "Neuanfang" unterstrich. Schließlich, am 31.07.2015, lud er sein neuestes Werk "Johann Lafer benimmt sich daneben in Japan" hoch, welches mit vielen Referenzen zur japanischen Sprache aufwartete und das "Machtet-Universum" um eine weitere Person - den Sternekoch Johann Lafer - erweiterte. Es erreichte die fünfstellige Klickzahl bereits nach neun Tagen und ist damit das Werk Machtet's, das diese Marke bsiher am schnellsten erreichte. Johann Lafer ist auf zwei Teile angelegt, da Machtet nicht alle Ideen in einem einzigen Teil unterbringen konnte. Zum Erscheinungszeitpunkt des zweiten Teils gibt es noch keine Hinweise. Im August 2015 kündigte er an, eine weitere Trilogie zum Tierfilmer Andreas Kieling produzieren zu wollen. Er habe bereits viele Quellen gesichtet und sei sich sicher, dass das vorhandene Material eine neue Trilogie tragen könnte. Doch würde er eine solche Trilogie nur dann angehen, wenn sie auch von vielen gewünscht würde. Er wolle unbedingt sicherstellen, dass die Quelle "Andreas Kieling" dadurch nicht überbenutzt wirkt und weiterhin alle Qualitätsansprüche erüllen könne. Er wolle dabei sowohl an die alten Werke der Reihe anknüpfen als auch neue Akzente setzen. Zu den Handlungsorten der neuen Trilogie machte er bisher keine Angaben, ebensowenig ob Teil IV nahtlos an den dritten Teil anknüpfen oder komplett eingenständig sein wird. Wiederkehrende Elemente seiner Werke * Hektische Bewegungen von Charakteren, insbesondere hektisches Klopfen an und lautes Zuschlagen von Türen * wiederholtes Auftauchen des Spuksuchers, sei es als mysteriöser Schatten oder als Geist * Cannabiskonsum, als "dichten" oder "Dichtung" bezeichnet * Sound-Effekte oder optische Referenzen aus Videospielen, insbesondere "Legend of Zelda" und "Skyrim" * Maggi-Flaschen, die im Hintergrund herumstehen, von Charakteren getrunken werden etc Person Zu seiner Person ist nicht allzu viel bekannt. Laut eigenen Aussagen ist er derzeit Student und hält sich künftig in diesem Rahmen in Japan auf. Doch auch von dort möchte er künftig weiter Videos produzieren. Kategorie:YouTube Kacke Kategorie:Pooper